TMNT A burning love part 1
by FrankinGail69
Summary: Donnie X OC, a girl joins, but this girl is unique, and a rare beauty, not to mention she comes from a RARE clan, is it the footclan? And what is her and Master Splinter hiding? And, what happens when Donnie falls for her?
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

Master Splinter walked back and forth in front of Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Donnie then stopped. "My sons, we have a new student, she was in-" He began before he was interrupted by Mikey. "IT'S A GIRL!? BUT! WE ALREADY HAVE ONE OF THOSE!" He exclaimed getting slapped in the back of his head by Leo. "Please continue Sensei." He said politely. "Kasai, come here." Master Splinter called out. A short, somewhat skinny, but still she had muscles, girl came out into the room, she had two long black pigtails dangling from each side of her head, a long bang covering the right side of her face, bright shining wide blue eyes, rather big glasses, a long dark blue sweater covering her hands you could see four of her small fingers, a pink skirt, white knee high socks, black dress shoes not the high heels though, a small nose, an unusual locket, her face turned red she put her sleeves up to cover her mouth, she looked as if she was on the brink of tears. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I don't d-do well a-around n-new p-people." She squeaked, she sounded Japanese. 'Wow, she looks so cute and adorable! She's so shy I can't stand it any longer, I want to jump up and hug her!' Donnie thought unable to stop staring at her adorable face. Mikey jumped up. "Awwwww, look at her! She's adorable!" He laughed. "But what's up with these?" He gently pulled her pigtails causing her to squeal and jump away, she bumped into Raph. "I think you're face scared her Mikey." He teased. "Look who's talking!" Mikey stuck his tongue out, Kasai tripped backwards falling onto Donnie's lap. "Eep! I-I'm s-sorry! I-I'm so c-clumsy!" She stuttered. Donnie blushed a deep red, quickly gathering his thoughts. "It's okay, you don't have to be shy." He smiled. "Enough, I brought her here to stay with us, which means it's you're responsibility to take care of her, help her, and teach her same as I taught you, we will all take part in this." Master Splinter said. "Yes sir Sensei." All the boys said in unison. "Arigoto." Kasai said getting up bowing to them all. "Sweet! Let's go!" Mikey said, with that they left.

(Sorry this chapter is short.)


	2. Chapter 2 One thing is not like the rest

**Kasai, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Leo ran outside, they were running on the rooftops. "Oh, by the way, I'm Leonardo, the oldest, the second oldest is the purple one, Donatello, the red one is Rapheal, the orange, Michaelangelo." Leo said, all of a sudden something hit Kasai's feet making her slip and fall. All four quickly lunged but she was gone. Kasai looked up quickly sprouting wings flying to the other side landing quietly, she quickly forced her wings into her back, but the second time she did that, her wing cut her hand well, the little claw-like hook dug into her palm, she let out a yelp getting their attention, in a flash her wing zipped in. "Are you okay!?" Donnie asked. "Whoa, how'd you do that? Teach me!" Mikey exclaimed. Leo and Raph both knocked him in the back of the head. Leo noticed she was bleeding. "What happened to your hand?" He asked. Raph wasn't worried the least. He saw the wings. 'So what is she a demon? A vampire? What is she?' He thought. "I'm fine." Kasai said sucking on the blood, with that the blood and the hole was gone. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Raph yelled. "Whoa, how did you do that one?" Donnie asked. "It's like your saliva is some kind of instant healing liquid. Almost...nevermind." Kasai nodded and looked back as they continued walking, her eyes flashed red looking around. "Kasai, you okay?" Raph asked walking up to her taking notice of her red eyes, he grabbed her arm and jumped down onto a dumpster in a alley and slammed her into a wall. "What are you!?" He whisper yelled gripping her arms roughly causing her to wince. "H-human..." She said quietly. "Bullshit you're not, the red eyes, the wings, the saliva, the blood drinking, you're anything but human." He said through his teeth. Her locket turned into an eye like pearl. "What's that?" He asked. "M-my locket." She whispered. He grabbed her hand and pinned her wrist to the wall seeing a weird hand tattoo. "It's a contract, an engagement contract!" She said, he took her other arm rolling up her sleeve. "Wh-what a-are you d-doing?" A red faced girl squeaked. "I've read about these types of contracts from a mythical clan." He said, when her sleeve was rolled all the way up he could see a- she quickly covered her arm, he pinned both hands again, his eyes widened, A BIRTHMARK. Her sleeve fell down as well as tears falling down her face. "Alright, please don't tell the others!" She begged. Donnie saw them in the position they were in and hit Raph with his staff. "Don't do that to a young lady!" He hissed. "Come on let's get going!" Leo yelled out. The three left. "Kasai, where you...crying?" Donnie asked. Kasai looked at her wet sleeves. "Oh, no. I got something stuck in my eyes." She lied. "Well, here let me help." Donnie offered reaching out to touch her bangs covering her face. Her eyes widened, she slapped his hand away. "NO! LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!" She yelled huffing and panting slightly. Donnie looked at her shocked so did Mikey and Leo. "I'm sorry I have to go." She said running once out of sight she flew to the top of a skyscraper, there not only did she have wings, but, a tail, long horns, claws, her hair was down and long, she had narrow slender eyes snake-like, pointy ears, a claw mark down the side of the right side of her face, her right eye had barely any color, she had what looked like a one piece bathing suit, only an armor like one, even horns sticking out her neck, spikes on her back. She let out a loud cry which came out like a screech mixed with a large cry maybe an elephant cry, but no elephant cry. "What was that?" They all asked, they ran to the skyscraper. "Leave it. We have to talk to Sensei. Now!" Raph said. "Why?" Asked Mikey. "What's so important?" Leo asked. "We need to find Kasai, we'll be in trouble if Sensei finds out we lost her." Donnie informed him. "So!? This is more important! She's not normal! She's not human! She's...a myth." Raph said. "No she's not! Take that back!" Donnie barked. "She has markings to prove it! Let's ask Sensei!" Raph yelled. "Fine!" Donnie snapped. They all went back to the sewers. Mikey and Leo were clueless, Donnie and Raph were neck and neck right now. "Sensei! We need to set something straight!" Donnie and Raph yelled. Master Splinter came out. "My children, where is the girl?" He asked looking at them. "She ran away Sensei." Leo explained. "Yeah, she was crying or so I thought, she said something got stuck in her eyes so I tried to help her, but when I tried to touch her hair she slapped my hand and yelled don't, then took off. I was going to-" Donnie began. "She had the right to do that! Don't ever do that again! You need to be careful! If you ever learned the truth she could be in trouble! You could have gotten her killed!" Master Splinter raised his voice each time he spoke. "Sensei. What are you saying?" Leo asked. "I cannot speak of it." He said softly. "I can. She has a marking. Donnie read about the clan." Raph said going in Donnie's room coming out with a book. **

**(What do you think she is? Tell me if you want more, either way Imma keep going on with this.)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

**Donnie's eyes widened. "No...No! She's not one of** _THEM_ **even if she is, how do you know!?" He exclaimed. **

**"I saw her marking! She is one! You're just too blind to figure it out!" Raph yelled.**

**"Donnie! Raph! Shut up! What are you talking about!?" Raph shouted. They both looked at their older brother and sighed. "Right, sorry." Donnie said.**

**"Alright my sons, Kasai comes from a feared mythical clan, known as the Dragon Clan, they came here 700 years ago, more and more came, then 500 years ago they nearly destroyed our world, but the leader stopped for a unknown reason, the story-" Master Splinter said.**

**"The real story was, in a different dimension there was many different clans, they were happy, until, one day the Sand Clan betrayed the Dragon Clan. My father was suppose to marry the Universe Clan's leader's daughter, but, they had committed a crime. They wiped that clan out. So, we hired some assassins to come in and assassinate the rest of the leaders. We were caught. The Sand leader band us from our rightful home." A voice said and a loud slam a huge dent in the wall was made. Kasai stood there her knuckles dripping with blood.**

**"A few years later, my dad got married, had my brother Jake, but Jake's mother died, while my father was trying to take over the world, she got slayed by him on accident. Then, my father met a human woman...she was beautiful." At this point Kasai's voice was cracking. "She got pregnant with me, she came from Japan, along with my brother and the rest of our clan, she was one of the rare ones, my father was so happy that he was going to have a daughter, to finally have the family he longed for, however the day I was born, my powers were too much for her, all kids are born as dragons...m-my mother was h-human, sh-she wasn't l-like u-us, I-I-m-my h-horns pierced her st-stomache, I-I k-killed her! I-I di-didn't m-mean to! M-my f-father w-watched a-as they c-cut her o-open, pulling me o-out, h-he was so sh-shocked, horrified, sh-she was too, h-his dreams c-crushed, he hated me, he l-left me with scars, he told me it w-was m-my p-punishment." She said trembling.**

**Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Mikey looked at her shocked. "What?" They all said wide eyed.**

**Donnie hugged Kasai. "You are one of them? Still, we promised Sensei to protect you, to take care of you, to teach you, we're not going back now. We can't. Right guys?" He said softly. Mikey hugged her, Leo shrugged awkwardly hugging her, Raph folded his arms.**

**"I don't trust her." Raph said coldly. "We agree Kasai." Mikey and Leo said. **

**"Thank you, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo." Master Splinter said looking at Raph the whole time, Raph grunted. "Fine." **

**"Thank you too Raphael." He said leaving.**

**"Hey, Kasai can you come to my room? I can fix up your knuckles." Donnie said, Kasai nodded following Donnie. "NO TONGUE!" Mikey yelled. **

**"SHUT UP MIKEY!" Everyone yelled, you could hear Mikey laughing his head off. Donnie and Kasai disappeared into Donnie's room. **

**"Let me see your hand, this will sting." Donnie said gently, Kasai hesitantly held out her arm. "Here, come here." Donnie said and gently yet shyly took her by the waist and sat her on his lap having her straddle his waist and took her hand and placed it around his neck then took the other one and rubbed something wet on her knuckles, she yelped nuzzling his neck bitting her bottom lip. "D-Donnie!" She whimpered, the way she said his name gave him shivers, he thought of it in a different way and turned red. "I did say it would sting." He said and took some bandages wrapping it around her knuckles. "Look I'm done." He said. **

**"Awwwwwwww, that's adorable!" Mikey cooed.**

**"MIKEY! GET OUT!" Donnie yelled, he felt Kasai suddenly jump. "Where you asleep?" He asked she nodded shyly.**

**"Hmmmmm, well, we don't have any other rooms, so you might have to sleep on the couch." Donnie said, that's when Kasai hanged onto him tightly. "C-can I sleep with you? I-I don't like being alone." She begged. Donnie blushed. "U-uh s-sure." He stuttered, he showed her to his bed and sat her down and turned off the lights, Kasai shyly scooted over getting under the covers. 'I've never been this close to a boy as cute as him before.' She thought. "Uh, Kasai?" Donnie whispered. "Yes?" She whispered back looking at him. "Where are you?" He asked. She felt something brush against her body, both yelped. "S-sorry!" Donnie said getting off her and layed next to her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Donnie got up early to make Kasai breakfast, but first him and Mikey made her a room for herself, (they were able to make room for her), breakfast turned out terrible, so Donnie just ordered breakfast. He walked in his room. **

**"Kasai, I ma- got you breakfast and you have your own room." He said. She yawned sitting up, suddenly she sneezed and nearly hit Donnie's head, but he jumped out of the way. "Oops, sorry." She said giggling straighting her hair.**

**"I can't help it."**

**Alright guys I'm ending this chapter shortly, to go to my favorite episode.**


End file.
